Chapter 3: Rise and Fall
, better known as Chapter Three, is the upcoming third chapter for Bendy and the Ink Machine. It will be released on September 28, 2017. A trailer announcing its development was released on May 9, 2017. The official trailer was released on August 11th, 2017. The trailer with the official release date was released on September 26th. Features * New weapons. * New locations. * New puzzles. * New characters. * New achievements. * New enemy encounters. * New save system. * Possible numerous "Bendy" encounters. * Possible hiding places (e.g: Little Miracle Station.) Strategy Coming soon... Trivia * At S3 vault, there is a door. Right beside it is a sign saying "LIFT". It is unknown if it will play a part in Chapter 3's story. * If a player hacks Chapter 2 and teleports into the recording booth in the recording studio, the door can be opened, hinting that the booth is possibly required for Chapter 3. * Brightening up the trailer reveals an ink-coated microphone from the right side of the video. * A flashback of "Bendy" from Chapter 1 appears for a split second in the announcement trailer. * There's speculation that S3 vault will be the starting location of Chapter 3, considering Chapter 1 ended with the pentagram room, which is also the starting location of Chapter 2. * There is also speculation that Alice Angel will make an physical appearance in this chapter, as a halo appears on top of the three which only she has. ** In the trailer, her halo can be seen on the sign for "Little Miracle" from the outhouse-like closet, and Alice's possible singing voice can be heard at the end. * It is hinted by theMeatly that Boris will betray the player in some way in Chapter 3, as seen here. ** However, in the trailer for Chapter 3, it is hinted that Bendy and Boris may not like each other, so this may be false. * In the first teaser for chapter three, it displays a picture of Boris the Wolf hiding behind some wood while holding a wrench, with the text "The Ink Demon is out there". * Mike Mood posted a tweet on Twitter that says "Working on a save system" which may mean that the player can save their data in Chapter 3. ** It is unknown if Chapter 1 and Chapter 2 will be updated with the save system. ** It is likely that this chapter is much longer than the first two because of this. * theMeatly posted a tweet saying they'll be releasing actual information about Chapter 3, but they did not reveal the release date. * It is possible to hear the breathing of Henry from the trailer, hinting that at the update of the other chapters, will be possible to hear his breathing while running, presumably that he is going to slow down after running too much. * Since September 19th 2017, Bendy's official Twitter account started posting letters that spell out a message "BEWARE MORE THAN BENDY". Gallery Teasers / Thumbnails DBZi1HdWsAAKfND.jpg|The "The Ink Demon is out there" teaser for Chapter 3. DEx9EzWXoAEXPTY.jpg|The "He's watching you" teaser for Chapter 3. Ch3teaser3.jpg|The "Darker, deeper, inkier." teaser for Chapter 3. INK-DEMON-RETURNS.jpg|The teaser revealing Chapter 3's release date. Chapt3trailer.jpg|The thumbnail for Chapter 3's trailer. Ch3trailersoon.jpg|The image announcing Chapter 3's trailer coming in Friday (August 11, 2017). DKakjOVW4AEZ9t2.jpg|The winning pieces of fanart from Chapter 2's success. Letters B.jpg|The letter "B'". Bend-E.jpg|The letter "'E". DKK09OSWkAI0Jmf.jpg|The letter "W'". BewAre.jpg|The letter "'A". DKP-SvzWAAMw1WT.jpg|The letter "R". E.jpg|Another letter "E'". M.jpg|The letter "'M". DKXDh2QUEAAG4GL.jpg|The letter "O'". 0C9D7DE0-F39D-4460-8CBD-7FB17AAAB4D6.jpeg|Another letter "'R". E2.jpg|The third letter "E'". T.jpg|The letter "'T". DKhWupDXcAUN8s6.jpg|The letter "H'". DKkktUBWAAMs9AY.jpg|Another letter '"A". DKmgQtxW0AA2 rB.jpg|The letter "N'". BB.jpg|Another letter "'B". DKpgk1QWsAAl1UT.jpg|The fourth letter "E'". N.jpg|Another letter "'N". D.jpg|The letter "D'". y.jpg|The letter "'Y". Videos TheMeatly - A Quick Update!|Chapter 3 announced. Bendy "Chapter Three" - Announcement Trailer|Chapter 3's development announced. "Unleash the Ink"|"Unleash the Ink" - The second teaser trailer of Chapter 3. "Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter Three" - Reveal Trailer 2017|The reveal trailer. "Bendy and the Ink Machine CHAPTER THREE" - Release Date Annoucement!|Chapter 3's release date reveal trailer. ru:Глава 3 pl:Chapter 3 Category:Chapters